


Cinderfella

by XxWxnderlustxX



Category: Cinderella (gay version)
Genre: BoyxBoy, Fairytail, M/M, Mates, Mating mark, Maybe mpreg, Might have Latin, Smut, Violence, Werewolf, castle - Freeform, kings - Freeform, more tags to come, step sisters, werewolf kingdom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-22 15:42:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4841048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxWxnderlustxX/pseuds/XxWxnderlustxX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cinderfella is kind of like a boy version of Cinderella. Legacy is the boy who gets abused by his step sisters and step mother. There is a ball that all werewolves are allowed to attend for the prince to find his mate. Legacy sneaks out and when he arrives to the castle, it is crowded with many people hoping to be the Kings mate. He sneaks off into one of the corridors and gets mistaken for a castle slave. After that the night just gets even more eventful and while all of this is happening, Legacy happens to find his mate but he runs from him. The thing is, Alphas don't get rejected. Alphas don't get ignored.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Invitation

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I actually just signed up with archive because normally I used wattpad but there are are a few books that I liked so I decided to sign up. This book isn't on wattpad but eventually it will be. Forgive me for my crappy summary but I hope that doesn't stop you from liking the story. I guess that's all for now.

"Cindy you missed a spot!!"

I sighed and got up from where I was scrubbing and walked over to where my step sister Emily stood.

"I just got done cleaning there."

"Well do it again!!"

I got down to my hands and knees and scrubbed again at the already spotless floors. I found out real quick its easier not to argue, this was a daily thing so what was the point anyways. After scrubbing the same spot, I got up to start making lunch for my 'family'  but the knock at my door made me stop because we never got guests. I opened the door only to be more surprised by the man who was standing on the other side.I lowered my eyes and bowed my head in submission and respect. It was a castle messenger and he was also an Alpha. 

"Rise you head please, I have a message from the king."

I rose my head but did not look him in the eye. 

"May I go get my Mistress?"

"Yes but be quick I have many more houses to get to."

I nodded and this time bowed my dismissal before turning around and walking up the stairs to the music room. I knocked softly not wanting to interrupt to much but after a minute when no one came to the door, I cracked it open softly and stepped into the room.

"I thought I made it very clear the last time that I did not want ANY interruptions."

"I'm sorry ma'am but there is a castle messenger at the door with a message from the king."

She stopped he advancements towards me and looked back at my step sisters. 

"Come with me you too and try to act decent."

They both giggled and smirked at me before puffing out their chests, holding their heads high and grabbing the edges of their dresses. In my opinion they looked ridiculous but like always, I didn't say anything. When we got downstairs the messenger looked a little annoyed but did not voice it.

"As most people of the kingdom know, the king is finally looking for his mate and will have a royal ball for everyone in the kingdom and in the kingdom only to look for him or her. As such, notice is very short and the ball will be held tomorrow night starting at 9:00 pm. We also suggest everyone to be there no matter your status for tomorrow night is a full eclipse. Again he requests for everyone to be there. That is all."  
With that he stepped back and nodded his head before turning around and walking to the carriage that was waiting. When the carriage rode away from the house, my step sisters broke into loud chatter about the ball.

"Cindy, I need my best dresses to be washed and fitted for me to wear. I will also need my best jewelry and heels."

"No Cindy, I'm the prettier one, I deserve to have my stuff done before her."

"No!! I am the beautifullest one, I need to go first."

"Beautifullest isn't even a word stupid."

"Now I am also the smarter one."

"Who's prettier Cindy, me or Emily?

I looked at both of them, not knowing what to say, in my opinion they were both ugly but I wasn't about to say that out loud."

"If you say I'm prettier I wont get my mother to beat you."

"If you say I AM prettier then I will let you eat breakfast tomorrow."

I continued to stare at them. They were honestly arguing over who was prettier.

"You guys are both beautiful."

They burst into a fit of screams and ran upstairs. I rolled my eyes but paled when I heard my mistress scream my name. Reluctantly I walked up the stairs and stood outside of her quarters.

"Ma'am?"

She opened the door and drew her hand back and swung it across my face."

I yelped but held my tears back, careful to not show weakness.

"You will not call my daughters ugly. They are both more beautiful then you will ever be."

She grabbed a fistful of my hair and pulled me close to her face.

"Am I clear?"

I nodded my head and she smacked me again.

"Louder boy."

"Yes Mistress."

"Good Boy, now go make us lunch, I am starved."


	2. Behind the Mahogany Door

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry that chapter one was so shorts but it was more of an introduction and I didn't want to continue to write on to it because I don't think it would have been relevant.  
> This chapter however is about Legacy getting punished.

*Ding Ding Ding*

I groaned but slowly I crawled out of bed and ran to see which of the bells was ringing. I groaned again because of course it had to be both Emily and Rachel. I ran to my closet and pulled out a fresh pair of tattered clothes to wear and ran down the spiral staircase till I got to their floor. I opened Emily's door first only to flinch back at the screeching that was coming from inside of the room. 

"Emily, you requested me?"

She looked at me for a split second before advancing on to me with a menacing look.

"You!! When I told you I wanted my clothes I meant I wanted them yesterday!! Now what am I supposed to wear to the ball? Stupid slave you are worth nothing to me."

A sharp smack echoed in the room as her hand came down onto my already bruised cheek. I cried out and rubbed the burning area softly.

"I am sorry, Mistress needed my presence and I did not have any spare time to come to your aid. I am here now though so what do you request of me?"

"I need my clothes still and I want all my finest jewelry asap."

"Am I clear?"

"Yes Ma'am, Crystal."

I rushed out of the room only to run across the hall to Rachel's room and though she was much quieter she was just as aggressive as her sister.

"Why must you keep me waiting slave. My time is much more valuable then yours. However I assume you kept me waiting was because you were finishing my dress so where is it?"

I stared at here for the longest of time before answering.

"No ma'am I was in Emily's room so I do not have your dress yet. I will get right to i-"

"50!!"

"I'm sorry what?"

"You heard me boy, 50 lashes."

I felt my face pale as all of the blood drained out.

"I-I I don't understand, what have I done wrong?"

"You will do well not to keep me waiting when I ask of something."

She snickered and skipped out of the room to im assuming the Mistress's room. I waited a total of 5 seconds before my name was being screeched down the hall. I hung my head low and walked the depressing way down to her quarters. I took a deep breath and raised my hand, ready to knock on the door. But before it touched the wood, the door flew open with Mistress standing on the other side. Her face twisted up into a sick smile.

"I was wondering when one of my daughters would give me a stupid reason to whip you. I'm assuming you remember where the room is. Go on ahead, make yourself at home."

I walked into the room but lowered my head and walked to wear I knew exactly where the room was. The room that haunted my memories, the room that held my mind, body and soul, the room that gave permanent damage to that only may mate would be able to fix. I almost let out a cry but at the last second I restrained it.

"Go on, open the door."

I looked up at the mahogany coloured door. From the outside it looked like a normal door but on the inside it was full of horrors that one could not think of unless they too have experienced the pain.

I turned the handle and stepped into the cold room. It was dark inside but I guess it was supposed to be, it was like the dark held all of your fears, all of your demons. I shuttered and shook my head of the haunting thoughts and walked over to the bench. It had my name carved in beautiful letters at the top. It might have even been beautiful if it hadn't been used for such purposes like this. I sat on the bench and turned over onto my stomach, the smell of rich leather filling my nose.

"I want you to count to fifty, with each whip you receive. Fail to say the number out loud and we will start over. Clear?"

"Yes Mistress."

I heard movement behind me and footsteps approached me. They stopped just far enough for me to see them from my peripheral vision. I tensed up and waited for the whip to make contact with my skin but all was still, slowly I relaxed only to scream as the whip came down hard onto my back. 

"One!"

Another one.

"Two!"

More and more whippings came down onto my back and each time I screamed another number.

Finally 50 came, I felt myself melt into the bench. I could feel my blood soaking my shirt and trailing down my arms and onto the floor, forming little puddles.

"Get up boy and clean up this mess!"

"Yes Mistress."

I carefully lifted my arms but almost collapsed onto my face from how weak they were from tensing up so much. Finally my arms stabled and I pushed myself up into a sitting position, a hiss escaping my mouth. I walked out of the room and lowered my head until I was out of her room. Tensing up again I waddled to the nearest bathroom and wet a rag and hurried to clean up the mess. When I was done I hurried and put the rag in the laundry room. I waddled up the steps to my room which deemed to be more impossible than I thought and laid down on the makeshift bed I made. Then I cried, I cried because I was in pain, I cried because of the life I was forced to live, I cried that my sisters were so ugly, I cried because I didn't have anybody to talk to, to share my misery with, to laugh with. I cried because I was a mess and my life sucked. When I was finally done crying, I slowly lifted myself to a sitting position, the pain still unbearable. I lifted the bloody top over my head and threw it on the floor. My back now fully exposed the cold air. I shifted into my wolf and sighed as the healing process started My weak enzymes leaving only a slight annoying throbbing, quickly I shifted back because it was forbidden for slaves without permission even though I wasn't a slave I might as well be one. The bells sounded again and I reluctantly got up to tend to their needs. 

"You requested me?"

"Yes, here is my dress, I want it cleaned and touched up for the ball tonight and my jewelry is already picked out but I want it shined and polished."

"Yes ma'am it will be done right away."

She waved her hand in dismissal and I again ran as best I could with the things in my arms and my back still throbbing.

"Finally, how were your lashings? I could hear your screams from my room."

"You called for me, what do you need?"

"Oh Cindy, don't be so bitter, it was after all for your own good. I would say it would help you when you get a mate but oh lets face it. Who did the Mood Goddess pair you up with?"

I gritted my teeth but did not say anything.

"Anyways, here are my clothes. I want them cleaned and decorated, they aren't pretty enough. I want it done in an hour or you can scream out another 50 lashings. Clear?"

"Crystal."

I left her room and walked up to mine and got out all my sowing stuff and got to work. 

 

 


	3. Day of Preparation, Night of Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Legacy is busy preparing the dresses and jewelry for the sisters, he runs out of time at he end and when he asks to go too he gets in trouble. He also introduces himself more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys should leave comments, I love feedback and I love comments...

For hours, I have been up in the attic, which I get to call a room, working on the step sisters dresses. Finally after finishing the designs and finishing touches I step back and admire my work. I go to the jewelry and carefully polishes each and every fake diamond.

I got up off of my stool and cracked my back a sigh of relief escaping my mouth as I realised I was finally done. Carefully, I picked up Emily's dress and her necklace and headed down the stairs, careful to not snag it on loose nails or let it drag on the floor. I knocked on her door and waited for her to answer. When she saw her dress she gasped and snatched it right out of my arms not caring to handle it properly. She snatched up her necklace and slammed the door in my face not bothering with a small welcome, not that I was expecting one.

I quickly ran back upstairs to retrieve Rachel's dress. I ran down the stairs not caring to be as careful since I was already late to give it to her. I knocked on her door and waited for what seemed like forever. 

"Finally, I said an hour and it has been almost two. If my dress didn't look so pretty I would have you receive 25 lashes and 50 more just because. Get out of my face boy!"

"Yes Rachel."

I  closed the door quietly and ran to my bedroom so I could try to make something to wear. It would be a full eclipse tonight and I would die if I wasn't inside the walls. The full moon eclipse is very deadly to werewolves. A long time ago the founders of our kingdom used some sort of magic or something crazy like that and built a dome around the castle to keep out the deathly rays of the eclipse. As soon as I got to my room however, one of the bells started ringing. I looked up to see it was the Mistress so I rushed hurriedly down to her quarters.

"Have you finished all of your chores for the day?"

"Yes ma'am."

"I'm assuming you would to like to go to the ball."

"Yes ma'am."

"I only ask a few more things of you, and then if you can find something suitable to wear, then I shall let you come with us."

I nodded my head eagerly and asked what must be done. She gave me a long list of chores and unnecessary things to do but like always I did not voice my opinions. I gave a tiny bow and walked away mumbling all the things I would need to get done in order to go to the dance tonight.

I swept, mopped and waxed the floors all over again. I cleaned Emily's and Rachel's room. I dusted around the house, I made food for them to take to the ball and after this is was so tired I just wanted to lay down. I looked  at the clock and realised I only had four hours to get ready for the ball. I ran to retrieve my sowing supplies and looked for a polished wooden chest. I sighed in relief when I found it in a corner that was begging to be dusted. I opened the chest and found some of my fathers old suits.They were a little out of style but with just a little stitching and ironing and they would look up to date. 

I started humming a tune my father would sing to me before I went to bed every night and eventually I forgot about time and everything else in the room. I don't remember how long it has been but finally I finished the suit and it looked pretty good, for only having done it in three hours. I got up and cracked my back and headed to the bathroom were the servants washed. I soaked in the tub and scrubbed every inch of my body until the skin was raw and had a red tint to it. I smelled fresh and now I was clean. Then i turned to the mirror and my smiled almost dropped when I realised that taming my hair would not be in my favour out of every night. 

"Cinde, it is time to leave. Are you ready?"

"Please, wait for me I just have to change."

"It will be very crowded when we arrive and I certainly don't want to die under tonight's eclipse, we are leaving whether you are ready or not."

I gasped frantic and panic at the idea of getting left behind. I made it up to my room and got changed in record time making sure to not damage my clothes. I was about to leave to go downstairs but quickly ran to my pillow and pulled out a solid black mask with one feather on it. It was not only to hide my identity but I was considered a slave and if I was going then I would not bring shame to my household and no wear one. 

Just as I was rushing out the door, I caught glimpse of the carriage rolling away. I almost screamed in frustration and panic but I quickly regained my posture and started to walk, following the tracks of the carriage. Traveling was very slow especially because I was traveling on foot, but I was not the only one. I passed by many families who looked even more unfortunate then my simple clothes. Many did not have shoes but one particular family, there was a girl who stood out. She was the only one wearing shoes and she looked somewhat decent while the rest of her family was in rags and clothes that looked like they had seen their fair share of days. The girl was probably hoping to be the kings mate, just like every single one of these other girls who would probably be turned down. 

Me on the other hand, I just wanted to go because this felt like a once in a life time opportunity and I would not just let it pass by. In all honesty though, I had no clue as to how long I had been walking and the first stage of the Eclipse was just starting so I still had time. Eventually I broke away from the trees and my steps haltered. In front of me was the most massive, elegant and overall beautiful. The lights shined in the darkness making everything look magical. I couldn't help but stare. I picked up my pace, the closer I got to the castle. Finally I stepped on castle grounds and felt a sudden change in my body as I escaped the harmful rays of the Eclipse.

I was just about to step through the entrance too but a guard roughly grabbed my wrist. I winced when I realised a bruise would start forming soon. 

"Let me see your claws." He ordered, his voice rough and scratchy.

Quickly I extended my nails and as soon as he nodded his head I retracted them and rubbed my wrist. I quickly rushed inside but immediately bumped into someone almost knocking us both over.

I apologised and went on my way. I was still kind of bothered about the man, he kind of scared me for unknown reasons but I could understand his intentions. Unlike many other kingdoms, ours was made entirely of werewolves and people from other kingdoms could easily try to get in and sabotage the whole night. It was for protection especially since word spread fast that the king was on the search for his mate. I head heard a lot about King Adalricus. He was supposedly really young for king yet he was also very intimidating and serious and he could charm the pants off of anyone because of how cute he was. I rolled my eyes at all the extreme rumours I heard because honestly, didn't these people have better things to do than to talk such silly gossip?

I just wanted to find a quiet place to relax and maybe even sleep. There were already many bodies lying across each other on thin mattresses brought from home and whether or not they wanted to share was a whole 'nother story, it was already too late. Here I was stepping over bodies trying not to break my ankles in the process, not to mention the movement of all the people around me. In all honesty it was complete chaos. Finally I got to the other side of the room and opened a door that led to a deserted corridor. It wasn't like the rest of the beautifully lit castle. This part was more shaggy and abandon but at the same time it had a sort of calm yet eerie presence about it. Finally I settled down in a dark corner where I know no one would find me and thought about how I got here. Even after this, I guess I never really got to introduce who I really am.

My name is Legacy...just Legacy, I don't have a last name and it wasn't uncommon for slaves to not have one but again I'm not really slave. I have dark brown hair that's surly on top. Sometimes I used to take my fathers hair products and make it into a straight quiff but since he died, that was no more. I have light hazel eyes with flecks of green, sometimes though, they change gold. I'm also pretty small for a guy, while my father was 6'2", I am only 5'6" and apparently I take after my mother. My sisters also used to tease me and say I looked like a girl but that was before my father died. He caught Spanish Influenza while on one of his trips. I got a letter 4 days after it happened telling me he had passed away. My mother, was killed for cheating on my Father and the punishment for either losing you virginity before you find your mate or cheating on your mate is death no matter what the reason is. My father kind of went into depression after that but one day he came across my Mistress and like that, they got the ball rolling. With the witch, came my two ugly Step sisters, my Mistress used to be nice and I wasn't slave but when my Father died she took everything I was supposed to inherit and turned into a cold-hearted bitch. I learned real quick right from wrong though, I learned to be nothing but someones lap dog, it was easier that way and guess what I am today? Nothing but a misunderstood slave. After my thinking, my eyes started to grow heavy and soon sleep took over, pulling me away from my personal misery and transporting me to my personal hell, behind the mahogany door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ao3 is so confusing, I'm still learning how to use it, so if there is a chapter that is posted and you feel like its not finished... well its probably because its not. I'm still trying to figure out how to save it without posting the chapter because I have done it before. I also think I should let you guys no me better lol but whatever, that's for another time.


	4. But I'm Not a Servant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Legacy is sleeping, the head servant comes across him and after scolding him, she puts him in a servant uniform and whisks him away to do tasks. He is forced to serve at the kings Dinner until a little incident has him trying to escape.

I was shaken awake by a frantic and frustrated looking lady. Dazed I looked around, for a second trying to think about where I was until it all came rushing back to me. Immediately I sat up and stared at the lady.

"Get up boy, we need help in the kitchen."

I continued to stare at her, confused as to what she was talking about.

"Come on!! Get changed boy and get into the kitchen. You are wasting my time!"

"Errm, Y-yes ma'am."

She huffed and turned around and walked away, muttering under breath.

To the kitchen?? Why though, I don't even belong here. Not wanting to make her anymore angry, I quickly changed into my clothes and ran into the door she disappeared into.

"Come here boy."

I ran to the lady and bowed my head.

"Yes ma'am."

"I'm sure you have already seen the kitchen, it is very bust tonight. We don't have many options so you are to attend and serve the king tonight."

"But I am not a servant of the castle."

"I do not care what you are but considering you have a mask on, I am going to say you are a slave. Do I need to find you master or mistress?"

"No ma'am I will get right to work."

"How do I approach the king?" _  
_

"Don't make eye contact with anyone and bow you head when you get the table. Turn around as soon as you set the food down and head back to the kitchens. When all the food has been distributed, go back to the dining area and stand along the wall in case they need you."

"Is that all ma'am?"'

"Yes, if you need help, just follow the maids but make sure your mistakes are very subtle."

"Yes ma'am, when does this start."

"Actually it starts in a few minutes, grab one of the dishes and hold it in your left hand, when you get to the table, lift the lid with your right hand and take it back to the counter and take that mask off boy, it would be rude to wear it in there."

I nodded in thanks and ran to the counter and took a large dish that was covered by steam. I followed the other servants and waited in line feeling more confused than ever. Then a loud ringing noise sounded that made my wolf whine as it hurt my sensitive ears. I guess that was are queue tho because the servants started to walk forward and I moved with them, my moves almost robotic. As soon as I stepped through the door however, the most exotic scent hit me. I snapped my head up but immediately put it down when I realised where I was. Even though my wolf was stirring and growling out mate I ignored him and continued to do what everyone else was doing. I stepped up to the edge of the table and replayed the rules in my head, doing them as I thought of them. I bowed my head and hurriedly rushed out of the room and burst through the kitchen doors ignoring the weird looks sent my way. I took a deep breather and debated on whether or not I wanted to go back in there but in the end I realised I still had to. I looked at the counter and realised that everything was gone so I slowly turned around, straightened my back and walked through the doors with my head down. I could feel eyes staring me down, burning holes into my side but I did not look up once. 

I walked over to a corner that kind of had a shadow do to the lamps lining the wall. I could still feel someones eyes on me so I glanced up for a quick second only to gasp as I saw a pair of dark lustful eyes looking at me. I slightly bared my neck in submission but when I realised I was making eye contact I quickly looked back down and stared at my feet. Then a deep voice sounded through the room, so deep I felt it in my core.

"I want him to poor my wine, only half way though please, I need not to get drunk tonight."

I walked over to him and grabbed the wine at his side, focusing on the cup only. From the corner of my eye, I saw his hand reaching for my arm and the moment his finger came in contact with my arm, I let out a very loud gasp and dropped the wine and glass. It seemed like time slowed as I watched it shatter onto the floor and in the process getting me and the king wet. I backed up slowly and looked at him, his eyes now looked to be pitch black and in all honesty, he looked ready to murder someone. Tears sprang to my eyes and I let out a whine before dashing out of the room. I ran through the doors of the kitchen, but did not stop but instead I ran into the hall I came from and out of the only door on the other side. I looked back and caught sight of him running gracefully but fast, his eyes looking murderous still. I slipped through the door and lost myself in the crowd. Finally after much pushing and yelling apologies over my back, I saw the elegant hallway and the exit. With this in mind, I pushed my body faster and slipped past the guards who gave me a blank stare.

"Stop him, I don't want him escaping!!"

In my state of panic, my body forced a shift, my fathers clothes ripping in the process. I had no time to stop and collect them because the next thing I knew, I was being chased by wolves, their paws thundering against the ground. I howled in a state of panic and instead of taking the trails I used to get here, I ran into the forest, running in between trees and taking sharp turns  but making sure I was still able to see the path  so I wouldn't get lost. After a while, I could not longer hear the wolves behind me and all that surrounded me was my heavy breathing, the dark sky and the night creatures. I sighed and trudged along the road but did not fully come from out of the safety of the trees. I don't know how long I had been walking but finally the house came into view. i burst into a sprint but slowed as I approached the door. I hurried in and ran to the slaves bathroom to go soak in a bath. I changed into into my human and turned on the water waiting for the tub to fill up. Finally, I stepped into the hot water, hissing as it touched my sore muscles and sunk down , closing my eyes and letting the warm water relax me.

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
